Episode 24
Die Dämonenjägerin Sango ist die 24. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Die Einwohner eines Dorfes verdienen ihren Lebensunterhalt damit, Yōkai zu bekämpfen und unschädlich zu machen. Doch ein Großteil seiner Krieger fällt einem Lord zum Opfer, der von einem Dämon besessen ist. Alles ist ein böser Schachzug von Naraku, dem es auf diese Weise gelingt, Sango, die Dämonenjägerin auf Inu Yasha zu hetzen. Detaillierte Handlung In einem Dorf kommt ein Dämon aus dem Wald und greift an, doch aus der Menge tritt eine junge Frau hervor, die bestens bewaffnet ist. Sie stellt sich dem Tausendfüßlerdämon furchtlos gegenüber und als sie ihn besiegt, fällt ein Juwelensplitter heraus. Diesen nimmt sie als Honorar und alle andere Bezahlung lehnt sie ab. Inu Yasha will das Shikon no Tama wieder zusammenfinden, indem er Naraku die Splitter finden lässt, und dann will er Naraku besiegen, doch Shippō weist ihn darauf hin, dass ein vollständiges Juwel in Narakus Händen diesen für Inu Yasha nahezu unbesiegbar machen würde. Miroku meint außerdem, dass, wenn Inu Yasha ein vollwertiger Dämon wäre, er vermutlich ein böser Dämon würde und sich gegen Kagome Higurashi richten könnte, was Inu Yasha jedoch nicht einsehen will, da er sich für etwas anderes hält. Kagome hört das mit an und wird nachdenklich. Am nächsten Tag kommt die Gruppe in dem Dorf an, das von der Dämonenjägerin gerettet wurde und sie erfahren, dass diese den Juwelensplitter des Tausendfüßlers mitgenommen hat. Außerdem hatte sie gesagt, dass das Juwel ja auch ursprünglich aus ihrem Dorf stamme, worauf Inu Yasha und die anderen bemerken, dass sie nicht viel über die Herkunft des Juwels wissen. Sie wussten nur, dass es mal von Kikyō besessen wurde. Die Dämonenjägerin kommt in ihrem Dorf an, wo sie alle mit Sango ansprechen. Begrüßt wird sie auch von ihrer Katze Kirara und ihrem Bruder Kohaku. Dann übergibt sie ihrem Vater das Stück des Juwels der vier Seelen, dass er auf einem Tisch aufbewahrt. Er meint, dass es mal einer Priesterin mit großen Kräften gehörte, doch selbst sie konnte ihren Hüteraufgabe nicht über längere Zeit aufrecht erhalten. Dann eröffnet er dem dreizehnjährigen Kohaku, dass er in die nächste Schlacht mitgehen wird. Darüber redet er mit seiner Schwester und sie redet ihm Mut zu. Dann brechen die Dämonenjäger, bzw. die geschwister, ihr Vater und zwei andere, zu einem Schloss auf, über dem ein unheilvoller, lilaner Nebel hängt. Der Schlossherr hat sie zur Vernichtung eines Dämons gerufen und Kohaku ist vor seinem ersten Kampf sehr aufgeregt. Der Dämon kommt aus der Wolke, die über dem Palast hängt und entpuppt sich als Spinnendämon. Im hinteren Teil des Schlosses sitzt indessen der Prinz, der auf den Kampf gespannt ist, jedoch wegen des Dämons krank das Bett hütet. Die Dämonenjäger besiegen den Dämon und Kohaku stellt sich nicht sehr geschickt an. Er will auf den Dämon zurennen, doch da erscheint ein seltsamer Faden an seinem Hals und er bleibt stehen. Sango wundert sich bereits, dass der Dämon so leicht zu besiegen war, als ihr Bruder Kohaku auf einmal die beiden erwachsenen Dämonenjäger und seinen Vater mit tötet. Sango fragt ihn, wieso er das macht und dieser rennt als Antwort auf sie zu um sie zu töten. Die Soldatne des Schlosses wollen eingreifen, doch der Schlossherr hält sie zurück, da es spaßig werden könnte. Sango erkennt nun, dass der Faden an Kohakus Hals zum Schlossherr führt, dieser also Kohaku kontrolliert. Sie will ihn töten und rennt auf ihn zu, als ihr die Waffe Kohakus in den Rücken fährt. Gerade darauf kommt er wieder zur Besinnung und will ihr helfen, als er von Pfeilen an den Boden genagelt wird. Sango geht zu ihm und spricht ihm Mut zu, als auch sie getroffen wird. Der Schlossherr macht sich darüber lustig, als der Prinz von hinter herantritt und ihn tötet, da der Mann nur ein Dämon war, was der Prinz gewusst hatte. Er befiehlt die Beerdigung der Dämonenjäger. Die Gruppe um Inu Yasha macht sich indessen auf den Weg ins Dorf der Dämonenjäger, wenn auch mit unterschiedlichen Motiven: Inu Yasha will den Splitter, Kagome will die Geschichte des Juwels der vier Seelen kennen lernen. Da zieht über den Himmel eine gewaltige Horde böser Dämonen, die vermutlich einen Angriff vorbereiten, woraufhin die Gruppe ihnen folgt. Sango befreit sich indessen aus ihrem Grab, denn in Wirklichkeit lebt sie noch und wird von dem Prinzen gefunden. Im Dorf der Dämonenjäger wurden derweil alle Bewohner vernichtet, da die besten Dämonenjäger zur Abwehr ja nicht da waren und dann streiten sie sich, wer die Juwelensplitter erhält, woraufhin Naraku erscheint. Er hatte den Dämonen zugesteckt, dass sie leichtes Spiel haben werden und gibt ihnen nun seine Seele im Gegenzug zum Körper der Dämonen, wie es schon Onigumo tat. Inu Yasha und seine Gruppe kommen kurz darauf im Dorf der Dämonenjäger an und finden nur noch Verwüstung vor und vor allem keine Juwelensplitter. Inu Yasha jedoch schlägt erstmal vor, die Menschen des Dorfes zu begraben, als eine Dämonenkatze aus den Trümmern kommt zusammen mit dem Flohgeist Myōga. Die Katze verwandelt sich zurück und scheint Kirara zu sein, die überlebt hat. Myōga bestätigt, dass es das Dorf der Dämonenjäger sind. Er erzählt auch, dass die besten Dämonenjäger zum Schloss gereist sind und daher das Dorf schutzlos war und stellt auch die Vermutung an, dass die Dämonenjäger beim Schloss ebenfalls vernichtet wurden. Bei ebendem Schloss kümmert sich der Prinz nun um Sango so gut er kann, da er denkt, es ihr schuldig zu sein. Diese jedoch bringt noch kein Wort heraus, da sie noch darüber nachdenkt, wie es hatte passieren können. Da erscheint draußen ein Botschafter des Prinzens, Naraku und berichtet, dass er dem Dorf Nachricht erstatten wollte, dass die besten Dämonejäger tot wären, doch er hätte ein vernichtetes Dorf aufgefunden. Gezielt so, dass es Sango mithört, meint er, dass Inu Yasha das Dorf vernichtet hat, worauf Sango fordert, ihre Waffen zu erhalten, damit sie Inu Yasha töten kann. Inu Yasha und Miroku haben indessen alle Dorfbewohner begraben und Kagome hat Blumen auf jedes Grab gelegt. Myōga meint, dass jeden Unglück ereilt, der mit dem Juwel zu tun hat. Außerdem berichtet er davon, dass er stets einen weißen Pavian gesehen hatte, der natürlich Naraku ist. Soundtracks #Exterminator, Sango (ab 2:10) #Title Card Theme #On a Trip of Destiny #Delinquent Monk, Miroku #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:04) #Fight to Death #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #To the End of Sorrow #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Evil Demon, Naraku #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Malice #Half Demon, Inu Yasha en:Episode 24